


Cuddles

by Serenitydusk



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenitydusk/pseuds/Serenitydusk
Summary: Fic Request:Maybe an Anti fic with him being grumpy and needing cuddles but being too tough to ask for them so he just keeps finding excuses to be close to his S/O?“





	Cuddles

Anti had been looking forward to you coming home all day, not that he would ever admit to something like that. He heard the door open, but before he could get there, you were swarmed. He muttered angrily and stormed off, not seeing your confused frown.

You didn’t pay it much mind until you realized every time you turned around, Anti was right there. One might even say …hovering. Any time another Septic got near you, he would all but snarl, giving them a death glare until they found something else to do as far away from him as possible.

After dinner, you snuggled up on the couch with Chase on one side, JJ on the other, and Sam in your lap watching some TV. Suddenly, the TV went black. Chase sighed and muttered, getting up to see if he could figure out what was wrong, but it seemed as though the TV was truly dead. That was so strange, the TV wasn’t even that old. “Well, I guess I’ll call it an early night, then.” Chase headed back to his bedroom, followed by JJ. You looked down at Sam in your lap, “I guess it’s just you and me, huh, little dude.”

You were contemplating what to do now when Anti came in carrying Nyssa. You were just about to tell him that the TV wasn’t working when it suddenly turned on. What the heck…

“She wanted to sit with Sam,” was all Anti said before flopping down on the couch beside you. Nyssa, however, was curled up contentedly on Anti’s lap. Every now and then, he’d reach across and mess with Sam. Sam, in turn, would lunge at Anti, disturbing Nyssa and before you knew it, the three of them were in an all-out war and the battleground was your lap.

You scooped up Nyssa and Sam, one tucked under each arm and walked out, returning a few moments later. Anti watched your every movement, as you walked back in. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing.” He glanced away, though his eyes cut back at you.

“Hmm….” You don’t say anything else, just sat down on the couch and pulled Anti into a giant cuddle. He grumbled but barely put up even a token protest as you wrapped your arms around him, and laid your head on his chest. By the time you were halfway through the show, you were practically sitting in Anti’s lap with his arms around you. “You could always just ask for cuddles, you know.”

He gave you a smirk, “Where’s the fun in that?”


End file.
